Hell Walking On Earth: Book Two
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The riots are over but San Andreas is far from calm. Then again, a calm life is basically impossible when psychos are running free and causing chaos. (Sequel to Hell Walking On Earth)
1. Chapter 1

_The split second it took for Johnny to shove me out of the way of the bullets was also all it took for him to fall to the ground, the bullets lodged in his chest. I crawl over to him, taking my jacket off and pressing it to the wounds to stop the bleeding._

" _Carly…" Johnny says._

" _Don't you dare die, damn it!" I say as tears ran down my face… no! I can't lose him… losing him would also mean losing part of myself!_

 _Johnny reached his hand out and rested it on my face as he coughed up blood._

" _We all… have our time. We just… don't know when it is… I'm sorry, darlin… I love you." Johnny manages to say before his eyes slid closed and his hand fell limp._

 _I pull Johnny into my arms, cradling him and praying for the lord watching above not to take Johnny from me… please don't take him away…_

" _I… I can't live without you, Johnny." I say through my tears._

" _We'll see." I hear, look up and into the cold eyes of Johnny's killer… and then my eyes drift to my AP pistol on the ground._

" _You happy now, Trevor?... happy that you got what you wanted…" I say, grabbing the gun and pressing it to the left side of my head… I don't want to feel any more pain._

" _Carly, don't!" Trevor yells before I pull the trigger and slump to the ground as the bullet enters my brain._

 _I'm only alive long enough to hear Trevor screaming for a few seconds… and then everything around me fades away completely..._

Carly snapped her eyes open as the nightmare was still fresh in her mind, waking her from a much needed sleep. She felt a hand touch her back and looked up, seeing Johnny.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you." Carly says, Johnny brushing her tears away with his other hand as the door opened and Tommy ran in, Scott following and both soaked from the storm.

"Scarred for life, scarred for life!" Scott shouts after closing his eyes.

"Scott, it's 3:30 in the damn morning! Piss off!" Carly says angrily.

"We got kicked out of a club. We had to walk here! Do you know what it's like to walk in the dark with no idea on where you're going?!" Scott says.

"You're talking to someone who's been kicked out of the Yellow Jack Inn without her top and shorts and in the middle of the night! Only made it to the burnt out chip shop before Benson tried to cuff me for indecent exposure and had to run the rest of the way back here!" Carly says.

"Wait… why aren't you at your house instead of being here?" Tommy asks.

"Madam Godzilla's driving me crazy." Carly says, Tommy and Scott noticing that she also looked a little thinner than she was when they met her. Not rail thin but it still worried them.

"Not to sound rude, tiny, but… how do I put this? You're looking a bit thin." Tommy says.

"Yeah you look like you could hide behind a stick." Scott says, Tommy stomping hard on Scott's foot and making him yell out in pain.

"I've been a bit stressed, channeled that into a martial arts class at the Rec center in Davis… didn't really think much of losing a pound or two." Carly says.

"I think you broke my foot and some toes, Tommy!" Scott says painfully.

"Oh man up!" Tommy says, Scott sticking his tongue out at him.

Tommy and Scott walked into the living room and fell asleep on the couches, Carly and Johnny lying back down.

"How did Ashley ever meet those guys?" Carly asks herself.

"She told me that she and Scott met in a fight and he introduced her to Tommy." Johnny says.

"Sounds like Tommy and Scott grew up together…" Carly says, eventually settling into sleep.

When it was about 10am, Scott and Tommy heard a loud knock at the door.

"Tommy… go tell them to fuck off, please?" Scott mumbles, burying his face into a pillow.

"No, it's too fucking early to be awake." Tommy mumbles. "I'm not a morning person." He adds.

"If that's Tyler, use the taser gun by the fridge!" Carly mumbles.

"Rock, paper scissors on who answers the door?" Scott asks.

"Ugh fine." Tommy says.

Scott sat up, him and Tommy playing their game, Scott choosing paper and Tommy choosing rock.

"You always choose rock." Scott says.

"Shut up!" Tommy says, standing up and walking over to the door.

"Open this fucking door before Terry literally shoots my ass off!" Jack yells.

"Don't fucking yell! I'm hungover and not a morning person!" Tommy shouts back.

"Tommy?" Jack says, Tommy opening the door. "The hell are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm going back to sleep, you let yourself in." Tommy says before walking back into the living room.

"And I thought I was bad after a night of drinking." Jack mutters before closing the door and going to check on Carly and Johnny.

"Don't you knock, 0taku?" Carly mumbles, pulling the bedsheets over her face.

"I got let in by a grumpy Aussie." Jack says.

"Forgot to warn you, Tommy's a real grouch in the morning." Scott says.

"Oh now you tell me that?!" Jack says.

"Yep. He's got a few rules about him in the morning." Scott says.

"Those rules would've been helpful before last week when I tried to sneak into Tommy's apartment to hide from Trevor!" Carly says.

"Let me guess, you woke him up, turned his light on and talked to him?" Scott says.

"Something like that…" Carly says.

 **5 days ago, Carly's P.O.V**

"Tommy! Drop the knife, for fuck's sake!" I say as a half asleep Tommy holds me up against the wall with a knife to my throat… or is he sleepwalking again?

"Damn it tiny! Don't wake up against my will ever again!" Tommy says.

"I barely snuck in through the window… when you lunged at me." I say, Jake running into the living room and pulling Tommy off of me.

"Oh no, no no tiny! You broke the golden rules of morning Tommy." Jake says.

"Morning rules?! Can 1:30 in the damn afternoon really be considered morning?! And I had no choice, Trevor's on a rage path!" I say, Tommy completely waking up… it's then that a guy of about 4ft tall runs at me with a bat, me screaming and jumping out of the way as Trent runs to the guy, trying to disarm him.

"No, Paul, she's not an intruder! That's Ashley's cousin!" Trent says.

"Oh, my bad." Paul says, dropping the bat.

"Well, you've got to hand it to tiny people… we really can be scary." I say, Paul chuckling. "Just… how old are you anyway?" I ask.

"32." Paul says.

"I'm 18… I don't look it, being this tiny." I say as Trent pulls me up to my feet.

 **Present time…**

"Open this fucking door!" Ashley heard Trevor yelling as Trevor banged his fists against the door of Ashley and Clint's apartment.

"Fuck off Trevor!" Clint yells.

"I don't know what he did to make Carly stop talking to him. Even after the RPG stunt, she still talked to him and that was months ago!" Ashley says.

"Maybe she got fed up with Madam Godzilla's behavior and moved in with Johnny." Clint says.

"If she did that's going to piss Trevor off even more." Ashley says.

"When is he ever in a good mood?" Clint asks sarcastically.

"Good point." Ashley says, rubbing her back as she felt a small pain.

"I'm telling you, you should get that checked out Ash." Clint says.

"I just probably slept in a position that wasn't good for my back." Ashley says.

"Open the fucking-" Trevor shouts, cut off by being punched in the face.

"Leave my neighbors alone!" Malia yells.

"One of those neighbors happens to be my daughter! And she's in there with a guy that is 10 years older than her!" Trevor yells.

"Age means fuck all when it's about love! And I thought that the tiny violet eyed one who was getting drunk at the Yellow Jack Inn last night was out of it when she mentioned an overly controlling lunatic trying to pull her apart from her boyfriend!" Malia says.

"It ain't age differences he's pissed about, he's being a hypocrite!" Both heard, looked and saw Packie.

"Speaking of people who are fucking people too old or young for them. He's been going at it with my sister who's fifteen years older than him!" Trevor yells, Packie punching him.

"Easy, Patrick! Chill!" Malia says, Packie backing off as Malia looked at Trevor. "And full honesty here, it's not all that uncommon for older women to be attracted to younger men." She says.

"Yeah Midnight always had a thing for people that are older or younger than her!" Trevor says.

"The point is to not flip out and to act like a sane person!" Packie says.

"Yeah!" Ashley says after walking out of the apartment.

"Ashley you shouldn't-" Trevor starts to say.

"You lost any influence in my life a long time ago… and you were never really my father to begin with." Ashley says before her, Malia and Packie walked into the apartment, leaving Trevor by himself after slamming and locking the door.

 **A while later...**

Carly opened the caravan door after getting ready for her day, seeing a girl a little older than her outside.

"Uh… hello. Are you looking for someone?" Carly says, a bit startled by the girl's right eye but not fully freaking out about the two pupils. What also caught her attention was that the girl seemed a little uneasy about being at The Lost MC campground but Carly knew that people were scared of bikers.

"I'm looking for someone named Trevor." The girl says. Carly's mouth formed into a thin line, the girl noticing that mentioning Trevor's name threw Carly's curiosity off into restrained anger.

"A bit of advice… stay as far away from Trevor Philips as possible. Especially when he's got an RPG in his hands." Carly says, the girl noticing the multiple scars from halfway down Carly's right shoulder to just above Carly's elbow, left by the burns that were severe.

"He didn't mean-" The girl starts to say.

"Me and several of my friends and loved ones were trying to calm down after those damn riots! Three of us were in my room when he made a damn decision to shoot a fucking rocket into it and you're gonna stand there with an expressionless face and tell me he didn't mean it?! Bullshit! He was trying to fucking kill us!" Carly says in an angered tone that meant _"Don't piss on my leg and tell me that it's raining!"_ , an old saying the girl outside seemed familiar with.

"The hell's going on- K8lynn?!" Johnny says after running over to them.

"Get your pitbull of a companion to cool off, Johnny." K8lynn says.

"At least she's nowhere near as crazy at the lunatic you've taken up with. She's not out stabbing people in their faces and then doing funny things to their corpses." Johnny says, K8lynn about to yell at him when Carly headed to her Vader, hopped on it and sped off.

When she reached the caravan, she cut the engine and got off her bike…

Sam and Sammy screamed out of fright and jumped back as a brick was hurled through the window, sending glass flying everywhere.

"Trevor, you hypocritical bastard! Get your ass out here before I torch this damn caravan to the ground!" Both heard Carly yell and ran outside, trying to calm Carly down. "Where is he, you two?!" She asked angrily, Sammy a bit startled as he had only known Carly for a few days and had never seen her angry.

"He went into the city to find Ashley. What happened, Carly?" Sam says as Trevor's Bodhi pulled up in the driveway, Trevor jumping out. When he walked closer, he noticed the broken caravan window and turned to Carly.

"I expected you to yell when you found out, not break a window!" Trevor says.

"And I didn't think I'd ever see your psycho ass again… now I wish you had stayed gone. You want to give me hell for being with Johnny, maybe you ought to think about your own hypocritical behavior when you're lying in bed next to your 19 year old fuck buddy." Carly says, taking out the switchblade Trevor gave her and tossing it on the ground before retrieving an axe from Trevor's truck and swinging it, smashing the knife in half before tossing the axe and getting on her bike, Trevor, Sam and Sammy watching her speed off.

Trevor knew that he had screwed things up...


	2. Chapter 2

"That bad, I take it?" Trevor heard, looked after throwing the broken glass and switchblade away and saw K8lynn walk in.

"She… lost it." Trevor says.

"Who lost it and smashed up your window?" Both heard, look and saw Midnight.

"Ran into Packie earlier… seriously, couldn't find anyone your age?!" Trevor says.

"Packie and I love each other. Why can't you be happy?" Midnight says.

"Whoa, who are you to treat him like this after you two have been out of each other's lives for over 30 years?!" K8lynn says.

"You stay out of this! I wasn't the one that left in the middle of the night without saying goodbye! He was the one that walked away and never came back!" Midnight say, pointing to Trevor as she said the last part.

"The hell is it now?! I can hear the arguing from the damn chip shop!" Jack says after walking in.

"You know what? Fuck this, I'm leaving!" Midnight says angrily before leaving.

"Nice going, Jack!" Trevor shouts.

"Don't go pinning this on me, Trevor! You treat family like that and yet, you blame others?!" Jack says.

At the same time, Midnight grabbed her bow and arrow and shot it… she was about to do it again when she heard a scream as Carly was thrown off her bike and sent flying 20 feet ahead of her bike and into the road, Midnight running to Carly and helping her up.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry!" Midnight says.

"I've had worse happen to me… although an arrow lodging into a tire is a new one." Carly says, Midnight laughing slightly.

"Still, I feel really bad." Midnight says.

"I'm okay… just aim the arrows to the caravan owned by the lunatic next time." Carly says.

"I was just at the caravan, my brother is that lunatic." Midnight says.

"Damn it, how much family did he run out on?! Fucking Trevor!" Carly says, taking Midnight by surprise.

"Do I even want to know how many kids that he has and has forgotten about?" Midnight asks.

"There's one he basically kidnapped from her biological father, then ran out on her when she was nearly a teenager… and seven others, five girls and two boys, one boy he tried to kill, one girl he abandoned in the desert and one who has a mechanical heart because of Trevor's Meth use." Carly says, unaware that Trevor heard her.

"I wished sometimes that I settled down with Packie earlier. We have a son, Jackson, and now a second one on the way." Midnight says.

"Packie really is a good hearted guy underneath what he shows to the-" Carly says, her and Midnight ducking when Trevor throws a K Bar knife at them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! What do you want now?!" Midnight demanded.

"For the bitch to shut her mouth!" Trevor yells, Carly grabbing a grenade and Midnight stopping her.

"Allow me." Midnight says before quickly pulling out an arrow and shooting Trevor with it.

"Did you have to hit me there?!" Trevor yells, yanking the arrow out of his crotch as K8lynn ran outside and over to them, helping Trevor up.

"Was that necessary?!" K8lynn asks.

"Yes it was because-" Midnight says before smacking the bow across Trevor's face making him fall to the ground. "-he needed to be taught a lesson." She finishes.

Carly and Midnight left, both ending up at The Lost MC campground and finding Franklin there… but Carly was confused when she saw a tiny girl standing next to Franklin.

"Uh… hi there." Carly says, feeling a bit embarrassed… she recognised the girl's face but not the girl's name. The girl looked up at Franklin, the two looking at each other for a minute… almost as if they were talking, but their mouths weren't moving.

"There are memories that fade… but don't disappear. She's called Immy." Franklin says.

Carly was silently cursing Ivory for slamming the crowbar into her head, some of her memories were only fragments that would surface in her dreams. Immy walked over and lightly rubbed Carly's arm, knowing how Carly was feeling.

"I… I guess you don't talk too much." Carly says, her phone ringing. Before she could answer it, Immy did it for her.

"Hey, K8." Immy says.

"You wouldn't believe what the hell just happened!" K8lynn says.

"That son of a bitch threw a knife at me and his older sister, he damn well deserved that arrow below the belt!" Carly says into the phone, Franklin chuckling a bit.

"You find a guy getting shot there funny, Franklin?!" K8lynn asks angrily.

"Personally, no… but when Trevor's acting like a psychopath, then yes. And if you honestly believe he's trying to change, there are scars on Carly's right arm resulting from an RPG that prove differently." Franklin says, Trevor taking the phone from K8lynn.

"Hey, don't bring that back up! What happened to Carly was an accident!" Trevor yells, Immy handing the phone back to Carly.

"You say you're trying to protect me, do it in the right way. So far, what you've proved is that you're the danger to me, not Johnny. You just want the little kid you claimed to love like your own to come back but your actions during and after the job as well as the actions of the group caused her to disappear. Make your choice… or I'll make it for you." Carly says, hanging up and putting her phone on sleep mode as Johnny drove up on his Hexer… but he wasn't alone.

"What did he do now?" Nicole asks as she and Johnny got off the Hexer and walked over to the group, Johnny and Carly hugging, Midnight telling Nicole what happened.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Are you finished tearing the place apart?" K8lynn asks sarcastically after Trevor broke the coffee table and some windows with a crowbar.

"What the hell has gotten into Carly when she claims that I never really cared?!" Trevor yells.

"Maybe not never, but you certainly haven't shown a single bit of care towards her since you came back. You've got no respect for what she wants, Trevor, you treat the fact that she doesn't want Johnny gone like the lamp post a dog pisses on! Forget the insanity, all of that, all you need is a little bit of respect for her wants, not to force what _you_ want on her!" K8lynn says.

"She… damn it, she used to actually be innocent! Then nearly a decade goes by and she's changed completely-" Trevor says.

"She grew up… sorry to say it but that happens." K8lynn says.

"Why the hell can't she just be like that again?! Just for one second, just… long enough for me to actually let go of it?!" Trevor shouts.

"She won't… every parent and guardian feels the same, believe me, they all wish that their little innocent boy or girl was back, that they still had their little one who struggled to pronounce words, who constantly tried to climb up on the kitchen table, all of that… but as much as they want it, most of them know that those days are gone. And that's what you're in, Trevor, you just can't see that this train has no reverse, it only goes one way… so sort your act out and accept it, or you won't be having any kids with me, and I mean that! As much as I'd like a kid, I'm not gonna bring one into the world only for their father to threaten them, hurt them and traumatize them because they did something everyone does, grow up!" K8lynn says, shouting towards the end.

"I'll try… that's all anyone can really do, right? Give it their best effort?" Trevor says.

"That's all anyone should expect… there's nothing more to do than try. But the variable is how hard you do." K8lynn says.

At the same time, Carly was walking into Ammu-Nation, Melvin smiling in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Melvin. You mind if I use the shooting range downstairs?" Carly says.

"There's nothing stopping you, just don't turn to the windows again." Melvin says.

"Sorry about that one but that's one reason to never shoot while drunk." Carly says, both laughing for a few seconds before Carly walked downstairs, put an ear protector on and loaded up her SNS pistol before shooting the papers.

It was when she was aiming and shooting that Benson walked downstairs, seeing that Carly's right hand was tremoring slightly.

"We're always told in training, don't shoot with a weak hand." Benson says after walking over.

"That's why I'm trying to strengthen it again, the nerves are still damaged and this beats physical therapy by a long shot." Carly says.

"Still… you shouldn't go max at the first session. Here." Benson says, taking the SNS from Carly and going over to the equipment desk, attaching a compensator to the end. It looked almost like a silencer, but was made of metal and had three holes along the top, sides and bottom. "This thing reduces recoil, it'll make it easier on your wrist." He says, shooting a couple of times down the range and hitting the targets either in the center dot or the first ring.

Carly once again held the pistol in her hands, shooting again and Benson smiling in approval.

"There ya go, one step at a time. And you don't normally come down here unless you're in the area so someone giving you hell?" Benson says after the clip emptied and Carly put the gun down and took the protectors off.

"Yeah… Trevor 'lunatic who claims to be good to kids' Philips. The thing is, he does like kids… but he still sees me as one. And he's been relentless in his efforts to try to get little Carly Jade Townley back… and the last time I was here, I accidentally smashed up a few windows." Carly says, Benson chuckling at that last part.

"Were you drinking moonshine again?" Benson asks.

"No, not after it nearly burned my throat last time. Damn Scott, he gets a bit crazy with that stuff when he's drunk." Carly says, both walking upstairs after Carly took the compensator off and put it back.

"You know… it's quite obvious in this state that shooting doesn't stay inside the range." Benson says before handing Carly a few notes. "Go buy one of those. Even when your wrist is better, that thing still makes it easier." He says.

"Thanks, Benson." Carly says.

"Any unit to respond, reports of a brawl at the Yellow Jack Inn." Both heard on the CB as they walked outside, Benson grabbing the microphone.

"Benson responding, how many injured?" Benson says.

"Unclear, but it's multiple. Got reports from the ambulance service of broken bones, damage to the building, stab wounds too." The dispatch controller says.

"Damn… it's either the AOD or what's left of the Aztecas." Carly mutters.

"I'll handle it, you get back on home." Benson says.

"Careful. Friday nights, they get stabby stabby on the first cop they see." Carly says, Benson getting in the Buffalo S and driving off as Carly headed back to the campground.

"Hey, Junior… it's bad in there, isn't it?" Benson says after arriving at the bar and getting out of the Buffalo S.

"Last time I saw this many injured people was in the riots… and you're not gonna like who was caught up in it." Junior says.

"Who is it?" Benson asks. As a sheriff, he was close to the community so had seen people he was close to injured in the past… but he didn't think it would be this close, as he saw, laid on one of the tables as a paramedic tended to her wounds, was a late teenage girl about the same age as Carly that moved into the Grapeseed area about a year ago, Natalya Jassen. She had a lot of blood soaked into her tank top, Benson realising that she was one of the mentioned stab victims, the wound in the right side of her chest, having gone between her ribs and quite obviously, into her lung.

"Benson… hi, there." Natalya managed to say as Benson held one of her hands in his own.

"Don't try to talk, it won't do you any good… just don't pass out either." Benson says, Natalya managing a nod. "How bad?" He asks the paramedic.

"Pretty deep, possibly nipped an artery by the looks of all the bleeding. She's also got a sprained wrist and a possible concussion. By the looks of it, she was hit in the head, stabbed and sprained the wrist when she fell." The paramedic says.

Benson tried his best to comfort Natalya… who mouthed something to him before retrieving an old photo from her jeans pocket, Benson seeing that it was one of Carly and Natalya when they were little kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carly's P.O.V, Paleto Bay Hospital...**

The second Johnny had told me that Benson had called and said it was Natalya injured in that bar fight, he and I headed straight here… that had been hours ago and Natalya was still in an anaesthetic induced sleep following surgery to fix the artery nipped near her injured lung.

So far, there's been no one able to identify who started the brawl… hell, I didn't even know Natalya had left Hawaii. Honolulu was where she moved to when I was 6 years old, I haven't heard from her since… damn, I can't believe how much time passed by.

I once again stared at the walls of the room, white with thin violet stripes on them… ironic in a sense being that Natalya's white hair resulted from a chromosomal defect from before she was born and my violet eyes were passed down from my great grandmother… I've seen pictures of Caroline, who I was told was a kind hearted soul, rarely got angry at anyone. I think as I got older, Amanda noticed that I resembled Caroline a lot more and started to become more resentful towards me.

"Carly?" Johnny and I hear, look and see K8lynn in the doorway. I stand up, ignoring the numbness in my legs and back and walk out into the hallway. "He didn't mean any of-" K8lynn starts to say.

"Look over my shoulder and into that room." I say, K8lynn doing so and seeing Natalya. "That girl… in that hospital bed, Natalya Jassen, is one of my oldest friends… I hadn't seen her in 12 years and she was almost murdered tonight. So I've got bigger things on my mind than dealing with Trevor's psychotic attitude… if you've come here to try to justify him throwing a knife at me… as well as his sister, not caring that Midnight's pregnant because he was listening, he damn well heard her say so… I'm fed up with it. And eventually, you'll get fed up with his attitude and his controlling nature, wherever both came from, a damaged and traumatized mind doesn't excuse trying to pull me away from the one I love because not everyone's love story turns out the same… and all your good intentions are gonna mean fuck all when you wake up in a hospital bed that he put you in! As far as I'm concerned, we'd all be a whole lot better off if Trevor fucked off and never came back!" I say in a controlled yet angered tone, heading back into Natalya's hospital room, closing the door and walking back to the bed, sitting down next to Johnny, who wrapped his arms around me.

"I… didn't think I'd… see you again, Carly Jade." We hear, look and see that Natalya had woken up, Natalya's hand reaching out and squeezing mine, me squeezing hers and feeling better that she's awake.

"You… had me scared senseless, Natalya." I say after Johnny lets go of me, Natalya and me hugging.

"Not exactly senseless… I heard you tell that girl off. So who is she and what kind of madness has Trevor Philips gotten involved with?" Natalya says after we let go.

 **Normal P.O.V, McReary house in Chumash...**

"I can't turn my back for two seconds without you getting into some sort of mess… what happened?" Midnight says after putting 3 year old Jackson to sleep, Packie having walked into the navy blue and white living room with bruises on him… and he wasn't alone.

Walking into the house as well were Niko and Dash, Midnight hugging both of them.

"Hey there, you… been a long time." Dash says as they let go.

"It has… I missed ya, kid." Midnight says, Dash noticing a small baby bump, not hidden too well despite Midnight's leather jacket.

"Jackson's gonna be thrilled to have a little sibling." Niko says, Packie having told Niko and Dash about Jackson.

"And don't panic… but there was a brawl at the Yellow Jack Inn." Packie says.

"How bad?" Midnight asks quietly, concern visible in her blue eyes.

"They had to carry 20 bodies out of there and 10 more people died on the way to the hospital." Packie says, Midnight clamping her right hand over her mouth to muffle a horrified scream as she knew Natalya liked to hang out at the bar. "I called the hospital, Natalya's beaten up but alive." He says, Midnight lowering her hand and breathing a relieved sigh, silently praying that Natalya would recover completely.

At the same time, K8lynn had gotten back to her and Trevor's caravan, ducking when Trevor threw a beer bottle at her in a fit of sleep rage and screamed loudly. K8lynn gripped a leather belt, walked over and spanked Trevor with it, waking him up.

"If you're gonna do that, at least tie me to the bed first!" Trevor yelled.

"I did that to wake you from your night terror. Who's Charlotte?" K8lynn says, Trevor realising that she had heard him screaming Charlotte's name as he relived Charlotte's murder.

Trevor took a deep breath and then sat up, briefly closing his eyes.

"I had a feeling I would have to tell you one day… when I lived in Germany, I met Charlotte. She saved me from death that day and we became romantically involved… to the point where she and I were going to get married. One day, she and I were out near some cliffs when she was shot twice, once in the back and the other in the head. She was trying to scream but… she stopped breathing and I held her, even after she died in my arms." Trevor says, K8lynn blinking her tears away.

"You… you have to tell Carly the truth about what happened. If you don't, she's gonna go on thinking that you just want her to be that little kid you loved so much." K8lynn says after sitting down, resting her small hands on Trevor's shoulders.

"She'll never believe it, K8… and she's got every right to want me out of her life, I've caused too much harm to her by trying to separate her and Johnny." Trevor says.

"I was also gonna suggest waiting until she's calmed down… a childhood friend of hers was put in the hospital after being beaten and stabbed during a brawl at the Yellow Jack Inn." K8lynn says, Trevor's eyes widening in shock and horror.

"Which one?!" Trevor asks frantically.

"She said the girl's name is Natalya." K8lynn says, Trevor grabbing the keys to his Bodhi and bolting out of there, jumping in before K8lynn could stop him.

Trevor recklessly drove to Paleto Bay Hospital, turned the engine off and snatched the keys out of the ignition, shoving them into his jeans pocket before running into the hospital and trying to find Carly.

Trevor reached the ICU, finding Natalya's room… when Carly, Natalya and Johnny saw him, Carly's expression turned to one of anger… the only one that could even rival it was the part in Brother's Keeper when Rico was infuriated that Rafael's killer, Calderone Sr was fleeing the country.

"Carly… can we talk?" Trevor asks cautiously, knowing that he could be kicking the hornet's nest by asking her that with the mindset she was in now.

Carly stood up, her and Trevor walking into the hallway after Carly hugged Natalya and kissed Johnny, Trevor attempting to close the door but Carly stopping him.

"I'd rather there be witnesses to this… discussion." Carly says in a tone that meant _"If you think you can close that door and then try to get me to believe your bullshit, you're sadly mistaken!"_.

Trevor knew that she meant it too and also meant that if he tried anything, whatever response he got from the 5ft tall brunette standing in front of him would be justified on her part.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy early Thanksgiving! :)**

"Well? Are you gonna explain why you just showed up here or is this another way to torture me, you being silent?" Carly asks, Trevor knowing that she had barely any patience left as he had only been quiet for two seconds.

"There was someone I loved a long time ago… she was killed by someone from my criminal past, looking for revenge against me." Trevor says.

Now it was Carly's turn to be silent… but Trevor could see the doubt in her eyes.

"2 ½ years you've been back… and suddenly, you just say this? It didn't take me this long to tell you what happened to Brad so why now?" Carly says.

"You're right, but… maybe not to me, but it took even longer to admit that you saw Brad to anyone… and I've never told anyone about this either." Trevor says.

Carly was about to respond when Natalya limped out of the room, Trevor's eyes widening in shock.

"Who the hell… hurt you?" Trevor asks.

"I didn't get a good look at him… but I remember what he sounded like, right down to his damn British accent. He mentioned wanting to make someone suffer… no matter what it took to do so." Natalya says.

"Son of a bitch… of course he survived." Johnny says after walking into the hallway, him and Carly sharing a look and Carly dialing Jack's number.

"Half pint?" Jack says.

"There's a silver haired sociopath back in San Andreas. He was involved in that brawl on the news." Carly says.

At the same time, a man was watching from a distance and also dialed a number.

"This better be damn important, McKinney." Ivory says. The man responded by taking a pic of Carly and sending it to Ivory before walking outside.

"That good enough reason? Now did you find Dash Lucia?" The man asks.

"Her fist connected with my face… and then a crazy Irish bastard smashed a beer bottle over my head. I don't know what you did to piss either of them off but you and I have a deal, remember that, Tom." Ivory says.

"I can't exactly snatch the violet eyed one at the moment… there's a white haired girl, a bald biker and some crazy looking guy near her." Tom says.

"You've got a gun, haven't you? If you can't take Carly, emotionally hurt her. That white haired girl is a friend of hers, so get close enough to shoot but not enough to be seen and shoot that girl!" Ivory says.

Tom hung up and walked back into the hospital… he didn't want to do this…

It was when he got back to the hallway that he only saw Carly and Trevor.

"That guy is back." Carly whispered, Trevor turning and tackling Tom to the floor and Carly snatching the gun out of Tom's reach. "Basic point of a concealed weapon… they have to be small enough to hide." She says, realising that Tom's gun was twice as big as her own hands and just slightly bigger than Tom's hands.

"Ivory sent you?!" Trevor asks rhetorically.

"I had a deal with him… he's gonna fucking kill me if she or anyone she cares about isn't hurt or dead!" Tom says.

"And he's been trying to kill us for years, you see us dead or doing what he says to avoid it?!" Carly says.

"I always say something to myself… falling to the bidding of bullies is weak. Threats aren't to be followed, because a threat is only useful when that person knows that a simple ask won't get then what they want. Now… I don't know about them, but in my eyes, if you cut this out _now_ , I'm okay with you. Any more listening to Ivory…" Natalya says… surprising everyone when she took out a P99C from her pocket, which no one knew she had. "And this gun won't be pointing at the ceiling, but you might just be able to see down the barrel to the chamber. And that's not a threat, that's a promise." She says.

Tom pulled himself up, Carly examining the Desert Eagle .50 in her hands.

"With the extended clip, it's basically a damn assault rifle." Carly says, handing the gun to Johnny.

"I noticed the shaking… in your right hand." Natalya says.

"Shot in the shoulder back in March 2013, nerves are damaged." Carly says, Trevor looking at her. "March 5th… you can figure out who shot Sam in the early morning hours of the next day." She says.

"Yeah… and as she said, Tom, that thing is big enough to be seen under your jacket from a mile away." Natalya says.

"I got it for the extended clip option… most I could find on compact pistols was 8 shot clips." Tom says.

"You obviously didn't look at German engineering then. This has, as standard, double stacked magazines which hold, in the normal one, 12 shots. And with your bigger hands, you'll probably get the extended clips that also act as extensions to the handle, and they hold 16." Natalya says, releasing the clip from the P99C and throwing it to Tom, who saw that it was indeed, holding 12 shots in a double stack, 6 on each side.

Tom handed it back to Natalya… but when he tried taking the Desert Eagle .50 from Johnny, Carly slammed her left foot into Tom's ribcage, knocking him down and making it hard for him to breathe for a few seconds.

"That… was a warning. Now, two choices… you can either walk out of here or-" Carly says, snatching Tom up off the floor and dragging him down the hallway, throwing Tom against the window with enough force to send glass flying everywhere. "Or you become a hood ornament on that damn red Infernus on the street!" She shouts.

"Personally, I give vocal warnings and if they're ignored, the gun comes out and the safety clicks off. And don't take me for a boast, I can draw this gun before you even pull your jacket back. So… go for a walk, block Ivory from yourself and you and I will talk later." Natalya says.

Tom took off running for the nearest staircase, kicking the door in and bolting down it until he was no longer visible. Trevor looked around at the shattered glass, then at Carly.

"Finish explaining… and if I find out that _any_ of it is a lie or that you still intend on doing to me what happened to you… well, you just saw how Tom ran off like a little bitch." Carly says.

"Once you've felt pain, you don't inflict it on others… the person who killed her turned out to be the brother of someone I killed on a heist decades ago, before we even met Brad… he walked up and shot her… her name was Charlotte… right through the head and chest, with a high enough power gun that the one in her head went right through and hit me in the chest, shattered a rib… she and I were engaged and only a few months from the day, and then that happened… and it was just the same as you seeing Brad's death… someone I loved more than almost everything else was killed in front of me, without the chance to even say goodbye, simply gone in the snap of fingers." Trevor says.

"You didn't even think for once that by trying to kill me would cause Carly that much pain?!" Johnny says.

"Threats are on anger, not thought… I never really would've killed you at all. Call me what you want, never take my threats seriously again, but that's the truth at the end of the day. No one would've died." Trevor says.

"Then take this seriously. _Any_ attempts to try to stop me and Johnny from living the life we want… and you'll turn out to be exactly like the man who killed Charlotte." Carly says, her and Johnny helping Natalya back to the hospital room.

"If I were you, I would take her seriously." Trevor heard, looked and saw Midnight. "This whole thing involving your deceased girlfriend, was that why you went and cut the brakeline of Clint's Impala before he and Ashley were involved in that crash?" Midnight asks.

"You did what?!" Trevor heard, looked and saw an infuriated Carly. "You realise you could've killed them, right?! Or does it even matter because Ashley's not actually your daughter?!" Carly growls.

"Carly, listen-" Trevor starts to say, cut off by Carly slamming her fist into his nose and breaking it.

"I listened to you… now you listen to me. Back off of us… threats are only threats unless carried out and you did try to kill Clint and there's no excuse for it! _You_ abandoned Ashley and lied to her for her entire life! She would've been better off raised by Brad!" Carly says, Trevor glaring at her.

"No she wouldn't have! Brad would have not raised her to be a bank robber! He would have wanted for her to have a normal life!" Trevor says.

"Parents are supposed to want better for their kids! You tried to turn Ashley into a killing machine and when that failed and Sam was dropped off on your doorstep, you tried to do the same to her! As far as parents go, you're a piss poor excuse of a dad!" Carly says, shouting halfway through.

Trevor tried to punch Carly, who slammed her foot into Trevor's ribs before jumping up and over him, spinning around and kicking the backs of Trevor's knees out and slamming his head into the wall, knocking him out and surprising Midnight.

"Holy fuck! I wouldn't want to meet you down a dark alley." Midnight says.

"A friend of mine taught me that one… she's an assassin." Carly says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Nicole?" Tommy says after walking into Nicole and her sisters home… he screamed out as he was thrown back and pinned against the wall, looking and seeing a bruised and scratched up Nicole.

"Damn it, Tommy! You know sneaking in here's a good way to get yourself shot?!" Nicole says, backing up.

"I didn't sneak in, I walked in. Two different things." Tommy says.

"And I… just got off from my night time job. Didn't exactly go to plan but the target's gone." Nicole says.

"Well that's the main thing and it means you get a lot of money now." Tommy says.

"Yeah… hey, you've heard from Carly? She's been off the grid lately, I haven't heard from her." Nicole says, putting her Beretta 418 back in her jeans pocket.

"Nope haven't heard from her. Thinking about hacking her phone and seeing if I can find her." Tommy says.

"I don't think she'd be happy about that…" Both heard, looked and saw K8lynn. "Last I saw Carly, she was at the hospital in Paleto Bay… and in a rough mood, a friend of hers was almost killed in that brawl earlier." K8lynn says, Tommy's and Nicole's eyes widening in shock.

This was turning out to be an insane night… and it was only going to get crazier.


End file.
